Paul Ryan
Paul Ryan, also known as Disassembly Man, is one of two main protagonists in the Howdy Cinematic Universe. He was once a prominent politician, and was a member of the Republican Party until his transformation into Disassembly Man. He is a being of immense power, and seeks to destroy Howdy Doody. He has been hunting Howdy since before Earth was destroyed, but intensified his search following the death of his family. Appearance Paul Ryan is a reasonably tall human male, standing at a reasonable 6' 1''. He has white skin, black hair with a prominent widow's peak, and is often sighted wearing formal dress due to his time as a politician. When appearing as Disassembly Man, Paul often dons a lavender colored t-shirt with the GOP elephant stitched into the breast pocket. While using his powers, his eyes have been known to shine with yellow star-like flares, but this is does not occur every time his powers are used. For reasons unknown, Paul has occasionally appeared as if he were drawn in MS Paint, and for a time he appeared to have gained an extra chromosome, further degrading his appearance. Biography Early Life Paul Davis Ryan was born to Paul Murray Ryan and Elizabeth H. Ryan on January 29, 1970 in Janesville, Wisconsin. Ryan attended St. Mary's Catholic School, and later attended Joseph A. Craig High School in his birthplace of Janesville. While in high school, Ryan was a prominent member of the student body, being elected president of his junior class, and later becoming prom king. Ryan also maintained a job at McDonald's during high school, while also participating in various extracurricular activities such as track, soccer, and model UN. Ryan then attended Miami University in Oxford, Ohio, where he obtained a Bachelor's Degree in economics and political science. Political Career Ryan first got his start as a politician as an aide to Senator Kasten, after his mother urged him to accept an offer he had received from Kasten's office. In 1998, Ryan defeated Republican Mark Neumann for the 1st District Seat, and was successfully elected to the House of Representatives. He then went on to be reelected eight times, never polling lower than 55% of the vote. In 2015, the Republican Party announced that they would be seeking a new Speaker of the House, a position Ryan was considered for as a compromise candidate. After receiving endorsements from two party factions, Ryan announced he would be seeking the Speaker position on October 22, a position he would be elected to a week later on October 29. Ryan would retain his position as Speaker of the House until November of 2018, as he had announced the previous April that he would not be seeking reelection. Personal Life Ryan married Janna Christine Little in December of 2000. Janna bore him three children, Elizabeth, Samuel, and Charles. Ryan lived happily with his wife and children until their untimely demise on January 1, 2019. Ryan was also an avid member of the cross-fit program P90X due to a family history of heart conditions. Career as Disassembly Man Ryan spent time developing his powers since obtaining them mysteriously in April of 2018. His first act as Disassembly Man was to disassemble Obamacare as a last hurrah of sorts before leaving office. Ryan then honed his powers, and practiced them on an unfortunate passerby in Chicago, Illinois by the name of Jimbo, who had his will to live disassembled. As the months went on, Ryan was able to become more powerful, but finally gained the direction he desired upon learning that Howdy Doody had gained sentience and traveled to Florida, where he killed Maymay in a Margaritaville. Ryan swore that he would defeat Howdy upon hearing the news on December 26, 2018, and began his hunt for the doll. Ryan began to track down Howdy, but was stopped in his tracks on January 1, 2019 as the Earth partially collapsed. He knew that only Howdy was powerful enough to have done such a thing. With his family dead, Ryan traveled to the ruins of New York City to find Terrence Fletcher, in order to try and convince him to assassinate Howdy, a task that Fletcher agreed to complete for Ryan. With Fletcher sent to avenge Maymay and Ryan's family, Ryan set out to disassemble something of his own, Blizzard Entertainment. Ryan forced the stock price to plummet, to which Blizzard responded by laying off hundreds of workers. Ryan then disassembled the Blizzard budget, causing a massive loss of 400 million dollars. After lying dormant for a few months, Paul managed to track down a rouge member of his Secret Service escort, Field Agent Commas. He then traveled to the Petra in Jordan in a Secret Service SUV and confronted her before the treasury. He expressed no regret as he told her to prepare herself for the imminent disassembly. Powers Ryan has displayed immense power in the short time he has been Disassembly Man. His powers do, in theory, have limits, but Ryan has yet to test the how far these limits go. His basic ability to disassemble can be used to nearly anything, so long as Ryan can see it. Ryan can even break down solid objects on a molecular level, turning them into a fine dust of compounds and atoms, although he cannot disassemble say, a planet, due to the immense mass that such an object would possess. Ryan can however, disassemble abstract concepts so long as he has an understanding of them, like when he disassembled Obamacare, or Jimbo's will to live.